


Clover

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day. Patton is made aware of the day. Roman is made aware of how much Virgil is aware of the day. Logan acts as damage control...sort of.





	Clover

Logan blinked blearily at the alarm clock before shutting it off and rolling to his feet. He felt a note as he fumbled for his glasses, and he smiled at the reminder he had left himself last night. He slid his green tie loosely around his neck before trudging to the kitchen. No one was awake at 6AM on a Saturday morning. Even Virgil was sleeping on the couch, the screen asking him is he was still watching. Logan turned off the TV and put the coffee on. He made his breakfast, toast with Crofters jelly, and watched the sun come up from outside the window. About half an hour later he went upstairs and showered, and by 7:30 he was quietly perched on the couch next to Virgil reading a new science fiction novel he had recently picked up and muttering to himself occasionally as he worked out the logistics of the technology presented, theories about characters, or small annoyances with the choices of the author. 8AM saw the arrival of Patton.

“Good morning, Logan! I like your new tie.”

“Salutations, Patton, and thank you,” Logan replied, not bothering to correct him. This was the third time he had worn this tie in a three year period, although he had met Patton the week after the second time he wore it. He watched Patton pour Lucky Charms and chocolate milk into a bowl. He slowly reached over and pinched Virgil’s arm, who grumbled and blinked at him before his eyes took in Logan’s tie.

“Shit, I don’t think 5AM me remembered my ribbons,” he muttered, shedding the blanket to reveal his hoodie, which had green ribbons tied to the strings, “Ha! 5AM Virgil coming through!” He yelled and pinched Logan back.

“I’m not even going to bother lecturing you on sleep schedules again. Patton is in the kitchen.”

“Kiddo, you know it’s not healthy to stay up so late!” Patton chimed as if on cue.

“Target locked,” Virgil muttered and gave a tiny salute to Logan. Logan marked his place in his book and followed Virgil into the kitchen. Patton, who appeared to be making pancakes, turned at their arrival.

“Hey! Nice ribbons, Virgil. Do you think I should make blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes? Or maybe blueberry chocolate chip pancakes? Yeah, that’s the one! Virgil! What was that for?”

“Happy St. Patrick's Day,” Roman beat them to their reply, and Virgil and Logan turned around when both felt pinches landing on their arms. They turned around to see Roman decked out in a huge, sequined green bowtie, green and white sash, green sunglasses, and a gigantic green hat. Virgil and Logan held up their hoodie strings and tie respectively, and the former did a fake evil-ish sounding laugh before producing very long, very sharp looking fake nails from his hoodie pocket.

“Foul play! Foul play!” Roman shrieked and bolted out of the kitchen, his hat falling onto the floor. Virgil immediately darted after him.

“He’ll only pinch once for revenge,” Logan assured Patton, then did the sensible thing and handed Patton a tiny wrapped package. Inside was a (green)four-leaf clover pin to ensure Patton wasn’t Virgil’s next focus.


End file.
